La playa
by RousenPark97
Summary: aveces, un tiempo a solas te ayuda a reflexionar en tiempos diciles, pero, tambien se ven las cosas mas claras si tienes un poco de ayuda...
1. Chapter 1

La playa

Sentada estaba, no encontraba nada mejor que venir en a la playa en vacaciones lejos de mi familia , de los estudios y mis pensamientos.

**Solo el viento y yo.**

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba, cuando sentí algo cálido alrededor de mi, algo (o alguien mejor dicho) brindándome su apoyo incondicional y calidez.

**Seguridad**

Siempre que el estaba cerca encontraba la paz, me hacia olvidarme de mis problemas, de mis malos recuerdos, de kaname-sama

**Kaname-sama**

Porque soy solo una súbdita mas para el, porque lo único que hacia era ilusionarme y darme falsas esperanzas, porque detrás de su cara de ángel, solo serbia para atar a sus víctimas.

**A sus presas **

El era frio, aunque no con todos porque, parecerá un líder autoritario con todos los estudiantes de la clase nocturna, pero solamente con ella su expresión era cálida y llena de amor.

**Pero ella estaba viva.**

En cambio yo, que no importa cuanto me acerque a el, cuanto maquillaje utilice y cual perfume costoso tenga, no le interesa, porque ella podía estar en una playa sin necesidad de utilizar una sombrilla para sobrevivir.

**Pero eso a el no le interesa…**

**-**Ruka – dijo suavemente tan sumisa estaba en mis pensamientos que había perdido la percepción… aunque su aroma… hmp eso era imposible de ignorar

- descuida- le dije con ternura el se sentó junto a mi, rodeando mis hombros con solo un brazo. En silencio estuvimos por un buen tiempo, no supe exactamente cuanto, pero sin darnos cuenta podíamos ver el hermoso atardecer y las aves desapareciendo en el horizonte…

- creo que es hora de volver luka – me dijo suavemente akatsuki, me reí por lo bajo, no me gustaba que me dijeran asi, pero, en todo caso, el siempre fue una excepción.

- si, supongo que aidou se volverá loco si no volvemos a tiempo – akatsuki rio de manera sonora con una sonrisa ensanchada en la que podía observar sus grandes y blancos colmillos, no pude descifrar bien su expresión, me confundió un poco.

- hehe yo nunca dije, que iríamos a donde aidou – una risa seductora paso por un costado mio, este me estaba abrazando por la cintura y su cara estaba entre mi cuello y mi hombro izquierdo donde fue depositando suaves besos.

- bueno supongo que un poco de privacidad no le caería nada mal a Hanabusa-


	2. eternidad

**ETERNIDAD**

Me llego a reír de todas las personas, que pierden la fe en algo solo porque lo que buscan es difícil, si bien cuando eres un ser inmortal no te fijas en que algo sea imposible. Sino que es difícil.

Es verdad, cuando eres un vampiro de sangre noble, cuando tienes los recursos para estudiar, conocer, admirar y comprender el mundo con los ojos de los que no tuvieron la misma suerte que tu, te das cuenta de que todas las cosas tienen un precio y muchas veces, ese precio es demasiado alto.

Mi primo por ejemplo: Hanabusa Aidou, el es un ser brillante, pero vanidoso, jugaba demasiado y a veces hasta se comportaba como un niño, desde infantes hemos estado juntos, y siempre me metía en problemas por su culpa (hasta la fecha), pero cuando conoció a wakaba sayori, todo se fue acomodando, recuerdo que se comportaba mas maduro, trataba de mantenerse al pie con el reglamento escolar…y eso es decir demasiado…estoy en deuda con esa pequeña humana que hizo que hanabusa cambiara su actitud y hay una moraleja aquí… cuando mantienes tu fe por cambiar y hacer algo mejor se cumplirá.

Mírenme ahora a mi, acostado en la recamara de nuestra nueva mansión, la que compramos hace solo dos años, el tiempo que llevamos comprometidos, dos años, un mes y 14 días.

Díganme paranoico por recordar cuanto tiempo hace de mi compromiso, pero es que aun no me lo puedo creer ni yo, estoy del lado derecho de la cama viendo a este hermoso ángel caer en un sueño profundo, me gusta despertar en las mañanas antes que ella, pues me ha dicho que la pone muy nerviosa que la mire.

Bah , tonterías

No le avergüenza gritarme y corregirme cuando hago algo mal y a ella le avergüenza que la mire fijamente. Irónico

-pero si eres hermosa- es lo que siempre le digo , ella solo se sonroja, siempre es así pero a mi no me importa, lo considero dulce.

Esta vestida con una bata color rosa pálido de seda con encajes en el cuello y las mangas y le llega hasta medio muslo.

Yo en cambio duermo como siempre, unos pantalones algo ajustados de color negro y nada mas. Ruka tenia la cara frente a la mía, podía sentir su lenta respiración y sus latidos acompasados, ella era mi ángel personal, mío, y de nadie mas.

Al diablo con todos sus admiradores de la clase diurna, al diablo con todos los hombres que la miraban detenidamente cuando a paso grácil cruzaba las calles, y sobre todo, al diablo con kuran kaname.

Porque el no supo apreciar esta bella estatua viva que dormitaba en la otra mitad de la cama. Que me tenia abrazado de la parte baja de mi espalda, brindándole mi calor, brindándole todo mi amor.

Porque yo siempre estaré con ella, para siempre, para la eternidad.


End file.
